


Bill and Joyce and Interrogations

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [45]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, House Parents AU, Little drabble thing, M/M, otherwise normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House's incredibly nice parents come to visit.</p><p>Watch out Chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill and Joyce and Interrogations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by; Bilingual_Me :) x

House's parents were delightful.

Kind, caring, considerate, living comfortably on their retirement money after a life of working hard and being dedicated. Of course, you wonder how did House turn out the way he did, with parents that wonderful? Well. He's House. He's what happens when an unmoveable object meets an unstoppable force, and there's no answer to him.

Now, House _did_ love his parents, contrary to popular belief, and tried not to be such an alcoholic, sadistic, ass-hole when they visited. He even plumped a few pillows in the guest room for their visit tomorrow. It had been over a year since they'd visited, some problems with his moms hip keeping them away, but at Wilson's insistence, and House's acceptance, they were due in tomorrow. And House was _excited,_ because they would come into work with him, and would finally be able to meet his ducklings.

Ah, his ducklings. His favourite toys in the whole world. There was Mr Big Man Foreman, I care about the world Cameron, and the youngest pup on the team Chase. Who was also his boyfriend, although that little pocket of information was much less well-known, in fact, only two people knew about it. Wilson, who was constantly offering relationship advice, whether House asked for it or not- but don't get me wrong, he did often ask, Chase was admittedly important to him and House wasn't going to mess it up. The second person was Cuddy, who never explicitly said she knew, but it was obvious. And it was also obvious that she approved. Not that House cared what she thought.

"Are you going to introduce them to Chase?" Wilson asked, sipping his root beer. House kicked his feet up to the table, humming thoughtfully.

"Not as my boyfriend at first." He pondered aloud "It would be interested to see how they reacted before and after."

Wilson sighed "I know you won't listen to me, but people are not lab rats."

House grinned "You were right. I won't listen to you."

...

...

...

"Oh Greg, honey," Joyce, House's mother, cooed upon stepping into his office "Do I tell you often enough that I am _so proud of you_ for having your own office? Why couldn't your father do that?"

"I was a construction man, Joycie," Bill chuckled "Hard to build a house from within an office. No matter how much glass there is," the man with very thinning grey hair looked out through the glass walls of House's office, to his outer office, or play pen for his ducklings. House limped through, gesturing to them with a sweeping motion, and they rushed to their feet.

"Mr and Mrs House," Cameron greeted in one breath "It is so wonderful to finally meet you. Your son talks very highly of you."

"No I don't." House frowned "I don't talk about them at all." That was true, his private life was mostly kept private, but he knew how much his ducklings would benefit from seeing his parents, reminding them that he was _really_ a human being. "Anyway, mom, dad, this is Foreman. Watch out, he's been in prison."

Joyce gasped, but Bill ignored his son, stepping forward to shake Foreman's hand "Good to meet you, Foreman." He nodded.

"That's Cameron. Ignore her hair, I think it's hooker season."

"Gregory." His mother atoned sharply "That's no way to talk about a lady." Cameron smiled gratefully as she shook Joyce's hand "I think you look beautiful dear," She was sure, that if her House was straight, that little Cameron would be at the top of his list.

"And this is Chase," House nodded, and Chase didn't question the lack of introduction about the fact he was _House's boyfriend._ Because Foreman and Cameron were in the room, but honestly? Chase didn't mind House not telling his parents. He knew he was important to the older doctor, and he didn't need the knowledge of his parents to consolidate his place in House's life.

"Nice to meet you," he shot them a dazzling smile, shaking Bill, and then Joyce's hand. Joyce patted his hand and Bill frowned

"That's a nice accent you've got there, son," Bill thought hard "Where's it from?"

"Uh, I was born in Sydney, Australia. Lived there up until a year ago. And I'm still adjusting to American life," he laughed a little "It's weird not having the Queen on your money. I kinda miss her." Bill laughed heartily, and Joyce smiled. She liked Chase, she decided, he looked decidedly younger than the other two, but that might be because Cameron had seemingly permanent worry lines etched into her skin. He was handsome, with a perfectly symmetrical face, pink lips, ocean blue eyes and incredibly soft looking hair.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. To be honest, she wouldn't be that surprised if her son hired him just because he was attractive.

...

...

...

"So," House twirled his cane, legs kicked up onto his desk, as his parents drank some water across his desk from him. "You like them?"

"They seem nice enough." Bill nodded "That Foreman doesn't seem to smile much though."

"Chronic face disorder." House lied easily, and Bill gasped. "So..." he cleared his thrust, not so subtly, "What about Chase? Like him?"

"He reminds me of a young you," Joyce chuckled "Thinks he's right, has moments of enlightenment when ideas come to him." Yes, she had witnessed a diagnostic session, despite the confidentiality agreement. House had just referred to the patient as Barack Obama, and skimmed right over the semantics of the fact that their patient was a pregnant woman. 'Barack Obama can have secrets too!' he'd said with glee.

"Yeah," House murmured fondly "But he's not as right as often as me."

"He's also not as big headed." Bill reminded, and House rolled his eyes.

"You know, I'm dating him."

There was silence.

"Been dating him for a while actually..." he looked up at the ceiling, unable to meet their eyes "9 months next week." Joyce gasped softly. Eventually, the silence became stifling, and House risked a look at his parents, who were staring at him.

"Isn't that..." Bill frowned "Is that even allowed? Aren't you his boss? Aren't there rules about this type of thing?"

House shrugged. "It isn't a problem for us."

"Well," Bill shrugged, turning to Joyce "I guess..." he smiled "We're happy for you."

But, as House came to notice, they weren't so happy for Chase.

Joyce was suddenly much colder to the Australian Doctor, and prodded him mercilessly about his upbringing, about how much money he had in the bank, how much he had in inheritance, why he'd become a doctor, how often he visited his mother's grave, how he felt once his father died. Why he left Australia, why he left the Seminary, questions far too personal to ask a flustering pretty boy, but she asked them anyway, no matter how much Bill tried to dissuade her.

And after all of her questions, Joyce shook her head, turning to Bill when she _thought_ House was out of ear shot. "Bill," she said worriedly "Aren't you concerned about _why_ Chase is with Greg?"

Bill blinked. "What's wrong with Greg? He's a catch. Top of his job-"

"An occasional alcoholic, a drug addict, and let's be honest Bill, he's not the nicest person in the world, our son. So...so why is Chase with him? Chase is...is so young! And it's not like he'd be fighting for attention! He's got money, and he must be a good doctor, otherwise Greg wouldn't be interested in him. So...why is he with him?"

Bill rubbed the back of his neck. "Sex?"

Joyce sighed.

...

...

...

Joyce and Bill, much like House, liked to tackle a problem head on, and rather bluntly. So they just blurted out to Chase when he was making coffee in the kitchen.

Chase smiled softly, like a radiant angel "He's amazing," Chase said honestly "I'm in awe of him, to be honest. His brain, his wit, his practical jokes, his _normal_ jokes. The way he can...make me feel like the most important person in the world, and then make me feel as though I'm nothing at all without him in the next second. He makes the most amazing scrambled egg, and...he takes care of me." He rubbed the back of his neck "I know it sounds odd, but he does. He makes sure I'm never upset, and if I ever show even the slightest symptom, he...he goes insane trying to make sure I'm okay. The other day, he bought me a stuffed kangaroo toy. Of course, he laughed and said it was because I was so young, I couldn't sleep without a toy to cuddle, but when he thought I was asleep, he was hoping I didn't get too homesick."

Joyce hugged Chase tightly, knocking the wind out of him "You love him, don't you?"

Chase gave a strangled laugh, running his hand through his hair nervously "Don't tell him."

"Don't worry," Bill said softly, spotting House hiding behind the bookcase "He probably already knows."

House gave his dad a thumbs up.


End file.
